I'm Still Here
by Black Moon White Sun
Summary: [Oneshot]Did you ever wonder what went through Edmund's mind when he broke the Witch's wand? Find out through Ed's point of view.


**Author's Note: Another one-shot! (I think this is my shortest one yet.) I'm gonna try my luck at Edmund. The setting? The first Battle of Beruna, just when Edmund breaks Jadis' wand. As usual, I heard this song on YouTube to a Peter Pevensie tribute. I thought the song was described Edmund better, so I'm going with my idea. (If anyone wants to see the video, it's by DuerreMathers and it's titled 'Peter Pevensie'.) Read and review! Any flames will be ignored.**

_Story Title inspired by Disney's "I'm Still Here"

* * *

_

Streams of blue and silver light glided through the air as my sword connected with her wand. I looked up at her face. It was twisted with outrage and fury. She suddenly spun her sword so it made my sword and shield fly out of my hand. A second later, the remaining part of the Witch's wand was inserted in my stomach.

"EDMUND!" I heard someone scream. It sounded like Peter. I groaned as my back touched the ground. About a million thoughts went through my head, the first about Lucy. I found myself regretting all the awful things I said to her. Mocking her for believing in Narnia and for making her look like a liar.. I closed my eyes and gingerly touched the injury. But then again, she had been the first to hugged me. Through the pain that was shooting through my body, I became confused.

_I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms_

I finally came to the conclusion that was just how Lucy was. Simple-hearted, cheerful, and ready to forgive. A tear made its way down my cheek. I knew I was going to die. I just wished that I had said something kind to her before the battle began.

Susan's face then appeared.

I had been rude to her before we even heard about Narnia. I remembered saying, "It's not like there isn't air inside." I groaned again. The increasing pain was making it hard to think. I clenched the grass with my hand. My breath started coming out in short gasps. A last face flashed in my mind.

Peter's.

_And what  
Do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away_

I don't think my brother had _truly_ forgiven me. I knew I wouldn't if I was him. I betrayed him. I put Narnia, its creatures and my own siblings in danger for Turkish Delight. What kind of jackass excuse was that? I recalled the time when Aslan said to not speak to me about what when on. I remembered the betrayal in his eyes. Another tear escaped me.

I had always been awful to Peter. I don't know why but there was something that I hated about him. Maybe it was the way how everyone loved and admired him while I was stuck in the shadows? I guess I'll never figure it out.

Just a few more minutes and the pain will be gone. I really do wished that I had said something nice to them when I had had the chance.

_And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They can't see me  
'Cause I'm not here_

"Edmund!" This time, it sounded like Susan's voice. I heard something fly over me and someone falling on the ground. A moment later, I felt someone taking off my helmet.

"Oh, Ed," I heard Lucy say softly. I felt a drop of something hit my tongue. It was incredibly warm. It was as if I had just taken a sip of hot chocolate. Suddenly, my gasps for air stopped. A drop of water fell on my cheek.

_They can't tell me who to be  
'Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleeping  
While I keep on dreaming for me_

A cough escaped my lips. Then another. I slowly opened my eyes and found my siblings around me. They were crying, Peter the most. He looked so relieved. He hugged me and I was shocked. Did this mean he forgave me. We pulled apart so we were face to face.

"When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" he joked. I grinned at him.

_And how can you say I'll never change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
I'm the one now  
'Cause I'm still here_

I heard Lucy chuckle and her arms were wrapped around my shoulders. Susan and Peter did the same. A third drop of water slid down my cheek. But this one wasn't of sadness and grief. It was one of joy.

I was forgiven.

_I'm the one  
__'Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here_


End file.
